


Texts

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While updating yet another replacement phone for Gibbs, McGee finds a series of texts that explains a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts

Pizza, Boss?  
Extra cheese.  
Of course.

~~~~~

Steaks, DiNozzo.  
I'll bring beer.  
Be there at eight.

~~~~~

Thanks for last night, DiNozzo.  
Always my pleasure, Boss.  
Always?  
Trust me, Boss. Always.

~~~~~

Don't you think you should call me Tony?  
Why.  
After last night?  
Thank you, Tony.

~~~~~

You call me Boss.  
You are my Boss.  
Not in bed.  
Everywhere, Jethro.

~~~~~

Want you, Jethro.  
You too.  
Elevator?  
Annoy me, I'll bring you there.  
Sure thing, Boss.

~~~~~

You look hot today.  
I am hot.  
Myeah… nice and sweaty.  
It was the work out.  
The one in the gym, or the one in the elevator?  
Take your pick.  
Elevator, definitely.

~~~~~

DiNozzo?  
Yeah, Boss?  
See you tonight?  
Yeah, Boss.

~~~~~

Tony?  
Hmmm?  
That hurt.  
Sorry, Boss. I'll keep my teeth to myself next time.  
Don't. I liked.  
Kinky, Boss!

~~~~~

Ready to go?  
Almost. Nearly done.  
Getting impatient.  
Stop texting me then.  
I like our texts.  
Me too.   
Hurry up.  
Will do, Boss.

~~~~~

Need you now.  
Time and place, Tony.  
Don't care.  
You should. Crime scene.  
Really don't care, Boss.  
Get back to work, DiNozzo.

~~~~~

Tony?  
Yeah, Boss?  
Come over?  
Already on my way, Jethro.

~~~~~

Miss you.  
You too.  
Don't go away again.  
Don't send me to seminars.  
Was you or me, Tony.  
Next time, both of us.  
Vance won't like.  
You'll make him.  
Yeah? Think I have that kind of pull?  
Oh, I know how you can pull, Jethro.

~~~~~

Love the hair.  
Stop it, Boss.  
Really love it.  
Boss, please.  
Really, really love it.  
It was for an assignment.  
Leave it as it is.  
Need to shower. It'll wash out.  
Wear a cap.  
Boss…  
Always liked red heads, Tony.

~~~~~

Hurts, Boss.  
What, Tony?  
Being away from you.  
I know.  
Ha, arrogant much?  
Nope, feel the same.  
….  
Tony?  
You just blew me away.  
I'll blow you anytime, anywhere.  
Love you, Boss.

~~~~~

Boss?  
Yeah babe?  
….  
Tony?  
Did you just call me babe?  
Read back.  
You did!  
And?  
Don't know.  
That okay?  
Oh yeah.  
Love you, Tony.

~~~~~

That particular string of texts ended there, but McGee saw they were immediately followed by a long phone call from Tony to Gibbs. Checking the date, McGee smiled.

That was the day they'd found out he'd won the pool.


End file.
